1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate of a reflective type, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A reflective type display apparatus uses an external light incident from an outside instead of a backlight, and, thus, the reflective type display apparatus may decrease power consumption. In addition, in the reflective type display apparatus, the external light passes through a color filter layer and is reflected from a reflection layer to display an image.
However, when distances between a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter in the color filter layer are relatively small, the external light passing through the red color filter and reflected from the reflection layer may pass through the green color filter. In addition, the external light passing through the green color filter and reflected from the reflection layer may pass through the blue color filter. In addition, the external light passing through the blue color filter and reflected from the reflection layer may pass through the red color filter. Thus, colors may be mixed and color reproducibility may decrease.
A blocking portion may be formed between the red color filter, the green color filter and the blue color filter to prevent the mixing of colors, and a brightness of the reflective type display apparatus may decrease. Thus, the quality of an image displayed by the reflective type display apparatus may also decrease.